Jasper Jiper oneshots
by imafearyqueensoya
Summary: Just a collection of fluffy one shots.
1. Chapter 1

Piper POV

I'm going to say it right now, Im terrified. Theirs so much that could go wrong, the engine could break down, the romans could kill us, monsters could kill us, gaea could kill us, hell we could be killed by unicorns that how bad it is.

Also theres Jason, he's starting to get memories of a girl named Reyna, he thinks they were just friends but. Anebeth said I shouldn't worry about it she said that if jason didn't like me it was his lose. But still. uugh! I'm turning into one of my sisters.

Jasons obviously not the problem he's just one think ill never have. one of those thinks might be a further in this world. I go over to my dresser and grab my iPod. Anebeth gave us each one, its one of the old ones that only plays music. but it doesn't connect to internet or anything like that so its not trackable. I put on the blue beats my dad got for me, and lay down on top of the covers.

Its like eleven at night, our second night on the argo. But i really can't sleep. I go through around ten songs when I hear a knock on my door. I take the head phones off and turn off my iPod. I open the door and guess who's standing there. Jason freaking Grace. "hey" he says shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "hey" I say. " Anebeth and percy are out on the deck the stars are amazing I thought you would want to see."

"ok, Ill come out but if I'm disappointed your gunna pay" I say jokingly. He smirks and I can't help but think how cute he is.

Jason leads me up the stairs onto the deck. The stars take my breath away. I walk out to stand on festes's head he lets out a kind of purr, I sit down on his head and jason comes to sit next to me, Anebeth is standing at the front railing with her arms spread and Percys behind her with hi s hands on her waist. Leo's sprawled on the deck starring up.

I shiver despite the warmth of festes's. the air is cold. I look down at myself and realize I'm only wearing a cami and extremely short shorts. Jason seems to notice my discomfort and hands me his jacket "thanks" i murmur and put it on still captivated by the scene oboe me. god his jacket smells good, wait where the hell did that come from?

We sit and watch the stars for a while before Jason nudges me, I notice that everyone else is gone. "um" he looks nervous " piper... I've been wanting to tell you that... um... " I don't know where the impulse comes from but I lean in to kiss him. He hesitates and I'm terrified even more so than dieing. Then he smiles against my mouth and kisses me back we break apart and I smile and say "I love you sparky"

"I love you too beauty queen" I hear a squeal behind us And turn to see Aphrodite behind us jumping up and down withothout breaking a heal "MOM!" I yell, she disappears.

I realize festes is looking rather uncomfortable, I guess having people make out on your head would be kinda awkward "sorry festes" Jason says and stands up grabing my hand and leading me to his room.

We sleep together, in the most innocent sense of the word and I know that nothing could take this amazing boy from me.

**OMG i feel so much like Aphrodite right now. More coming (in this 'story') Squeal. Im really not a girlyy girl like that but I LOOOOOOvE Jasper/Juper fluff so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers Im sorry I took so long but theres a lot of stuff going on with school and stuff. Actually no I'm just really lazy sorry. Anyway to the story**

**Pipers pov. This is after they killed Gaea and when leo came back. **

We are burying Leo's shroud. Its covered in gears, springs and all the other things he loves to tinker with.

"I loved Leo, he was like a little brother to me." I can't say any more because I'm sobbing, Jason comes and carries me away. Frank goes up but I don't hear what he says. Im bawling into Jason's shirt.

Theres a gasp from the back of the crowd and I look up to see Leo straining to see.

"Am I dead" he says trying to read the name on the shroud.

" Oh my gods LEO!' I scream running to him. I tackle him with a hug "Oh my gods I thought you where dead" I say

"ya, well, beauty queen Im pretty good at not dying." he smirks

"Leo who is this?" I turn to see a girl with brown braided hair in all white looking at Leo suspiciously. "This Calypso" he say festering to me "is Piper my adopted big sister." Calypso visibly relaxes. By then the rest of the seven have come over to see leo. We meet Leo's girlfriend (I'm so proud of him) Calypso. We all yell at Leo and then go off to our cabins.

Jason whispers to me to come over to his cabin. I agree confused.

When I get there I knock on the door "come in" he calls. I walk in and he kisses me on the cheek. "hey"

"hey" I kiss him on the lips,we make out for a while when he gently bites my lower lip. I let him in and our tongues dance together. My hand ,tangled in his hair move down to his back and his start to explore mine. His hands move down under my shirt and I take his off. I break away and Jason looks at me confused "no, Im not ready" he nods "me neither"

"Can I stay here anyway, I just want to be with you"

"of course" We head to bed and I wake up in the morning curled into a ball with his hands around my waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so to make up for my laziness Ive written another chapter for you. This one is percebeth because I just reread the books and I want to so. to the story**

Percys POV

After the fight with Gaea me and Annabeth stayed at Sally and Paul's place until we found an apartment. We hadn't told anyone about Tartarus at the time.

When we got there Annabeth attempted to put her stuff in my room only to be stopped by my mom "I don't care how long you've been dating or how close you are to being married until both of you say 'I do' you are not sleeping in the same room in my house and that is final." She then led Annabeth into the guest bedroom. This wouldn't be a problem if not for my girlfriends nightmares of Tartarus.

The first night we both went to bed in our separate rooms. At around two in the morning I heard a scream in my half asleep state I grabbed riptide and ran into Annabeths room. She sat on her bed curled into a ball crying. I walked over and pulled her into my lap whispering sweet nothings to her.

By then my mom and step-dad had woken up and where standing in the doorway. eventually they decided that nothing was physically hurting either of us and there was nothing they could do.

In the morning I woke up with my arms around this beautiful girl that a can't believe is mine. I walked into the kitchen careful not to wake her. My mom was standing there suspiciously "what happened last night?"

"well after annabeth got the Athena Parloros The ground gave out and she fell I caught her but eventually we both fell into Tartarus. We spent about a week there" I explained the short version. "please don't ask Annebeth about it it really upsets her." My mom stood there shocked "oh my poor babies" she gushed hugging me "Why didn't you tell me."

"we haven't talked about it to anyone."

Long story short we got to sleep in the same room but different beds. A week later we moved into a three room apartment about an hour away from Camp.

**Ok that was really short. Funny story- I was writing this in science (Im 99% sure my teacher is a very evil monster or something) But I was writing this and we where supposed to be taking notes so she came over and I had put some random science words in And she was like "oh my gosh you made the things Im teaching into a story thats so clever! and I was like Um... ya thanks. So hopefully she will forget about that. Also comment ideas I'm running out**


End file.
